Pastel de chocolate
by Fruity Lipbalm
Summary: Un concurso de cocina, los merodeadores y una Lily Evans histérica. Resultado: guerra de comida, Remus ebrio y Peter arriesgando su vida por algo. LJ


**Pastel de chocolate**

N.a.: Este fic esta ubicada en la época de los merodeadores. La idea surgió a principios de Febrero, y la mayoría de los accidentes culinarios que aquí aparecen me han ocurrido a mi. Tiene solo 2 capitulos, y este es el mas largo (creo). Enjoy!

Pareja: LJ (Mi obsesión)

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío, solo algunas experiencias. Nada con fines de lucro, jo. Y lo mismo de siempre.

**xx**

-_No_, Meg, no- Pronuncio irritada la joven pelirroja- Ahora hay que ponerle el azúcar. ¿Qué acaso no sabes leer?

-Ya, pero no me regañes, Lily. Respira pausadamente, tal como lo hago yo cuando practico yoga -comento Meg, dirigiéndole una mirada divertida a su amiga.

-¿Eso que haces es Yoga? Que raro, y yo pensando que te retorcías tanto por alguna maldición o algo así. Ya pronto iba a ir a hablar con Dumbledore.

-¡Lily! ¡Has herido mis sentimientos!-Tomó lo primero que encontró (que resulto ser un gran cucharón), y lo blandió exageradamente- ¡Ya veras! Si sigues así, le pondré a nuestro postre sal en vez de azúcar, ¿Me escuchaste?

La pelirroja solo sonrió ante esto. Que infantil podía ser Megan a veces, pero ya no había nada que hacer. Tampoco que quisiera cambiarlo.

La entrada de Dumbledore al Gran comedor interrumpió sus pensamientos. Realmente, no le hubiese gustado estar en los zapatos del viejo en aquel momento, en el cual la mayoría del alumnado miraba al mago con ganas de hacer algo mas que entrecruzar "amables palabras" con él sobre su "original, encantadora y entretenida" idea. Y dije mayoría, porque como casi siempre ocurre en situaciones como aquellas… hay excepciones.

-No se por qué todos están tan molestos con Dumbledore- Una inocente Meg miraba apenada al director, ignorando la incredulidad y escepticismo de los rostros de quienes alcanzaron a escucharla.

Y es que claro, solo la pelinegra podía considerar agradable ser obligados por el director de tu colegio a participar en un estúpido concurso de cocina, cuando ni siquiera la mitad de los alumnos había hecho un maldito huevo en su vida. O por lo menos eso podía decir de Meg, quien había estado mirando embelesada unos "simpáticos vasitos metálicos de pastelitos (muffins)" por mas de media hora, sin dejar de murmurar frases de sorpresa e incredulidad.

La pelirroja sonrió tensamente al recuerdo. Si, definitivamente su amiga pertenecía a aquel grupo de magos que no había cocinado nunca. Excepciones. Ja.

Después del "fantástico" anuncio, todos los alumnos tuvieron que pasar la mañana de ese soleado sábado (el primero en semanas ¡no!) encerrados en el Gran Salón, eligiendo a la pareja que te ayudaría a cocinar -si, era en parejas- para luego seleccionar el "rico" plato que deberían elaborar pocas horas mas tardes.

Y ahí se encontraba ella, Lily Evans, tratando de comenzar a hacer una torta de chocolate con Meg, a quien se le quemaba hasta el agua. Si no fuese su amiga, lo ultimo que hubiese hecho en su vida hubiese sido ser la pareja de la chica en algo relacionado con el arte culinario, pero maldita sea su conciencia que le impedía dejarla a su suerte. A su mejor amiga. Que se le quemaba hasta el agua, ¡El agua!

Si que tendría que trabajar esa tarde. Trabajar, y duro, si quería obtener algo comestible de todo aquello. Oh, aquello había sonado muy optimista. Perdón, me retracto. Debería trabajar duro si quería salir entera de aquello. ENTERA, nótese el énfasis.

Maldito Dumbledore.

-Prongsie, amigo mío, sigo insistiendo en que hagamos las rosquillas. Te lo digo yo como el mayor, y por esa condición que me ha otorgado la vida, me tienes que obedecer- Pronuncio solemnemente Black

-¡Oye! Solo eres mayor por 1 mes, algunos días y pocas horas… así que no, no y no, Sirius. Ayúdame, ¿vale? Quiero cocinarle algo a Lily, ya sabes.

- Ay, Jamsie, no lo se… déjame pensar - Después de unos segundos que a James se le hicieron eternos, una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de su mejor amigo- ¡Lo tengo! ¡Sirius Black, el más inteligente, bello y atractivo de Hogwarts acaba de tener la mejor idea de su vida! – Hizo en la pausa, en la cual coloco una mano sobre su barbilla y frunció el ceño- No, no la mejor. La mejor fue cuando decidimos hacer eso con el pelo de Snape, lo de…-

-Al grano, Black.

-Ya, ya, ¡pero no te enfades! Que te pareces a mi madre- Al segundo después de decir aquello, sintió escalofríos recorriendo su escultural cuerpo. Y es que imaginar a James con las feas ropas de su madre ya era aterrador… "No. Enfócate, Black, y no pienses idioteces que después tienes pesadillas." ¡Como cuando Snape apareció en tutu rosa diciendo que lo amaba! Mucho para su inocente ser. Sacudiendo fuertemente su cabeza, continuó con su idea.

- Bueno, lo que te propongo, Jamsie, es que hagamos las dos cosas a la vez. ¡Y problema resuelto!

Sorprendido, observó fijamente a Sirius. –Ya sabía yo que tus dos neuronas iban a funcionar algún día – Ignorando el "¡Oye! ¿Eso es un halago o un insulto?" pronunciado por su amigo, el chico prosiguió.- ¡Hagamos los dos postres! Total, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

Definitivamente, los dos varones pertenecían al grupo de magos que no había cocinado nunca en su vida.

No muy lejos del lugar donde los dos amigos habían llegado a tan conveniente acuerdo, se encontraban Remus y Peter.

"Maldigo el momento en que me ofrecí para trabajar con Peter" Pensaba Remus, mientras observaba como el chico en cuestión traía todos los ingredientes necesarios para preparar el postre. Si es que se le puede llamar así el hecho de traer TODO, con la azúcar cayendo por su costado y la crema manchándole la camisa.

-Tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto…

-¡Llegue! Uf, Remus, a la próxima vas tu, ¿eh? Que tengo azúcar hasta en mi ropa interior, y el brandy esta que se me cae. ¿Qué murmurabas?

-Nada, Peter, no te preocupes-murmuró irritado Lupin

-Oh, entiendo… estabas hablando con tu lado malo, ¿verdad? – Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados y en tono confidencial. Ignorando la mirada de incredulidad y extrañeza de su amigo, prosiguió- Maggie, aquella chica sobre la que les conté, me dijo que según los astros, lo mejor era hablar sobre los cam…-

-Ya, Peter, creo que lo tengo.-Interrumpió el castaño, pasmado "Si no lo conociera… lo mandaría a San Mungo. ¿Sería muy feo si me escabullo, y después digo que me extravíe en el gran comedor?... no, sería muy notorio." - ¿Por qué no mejor empezamos a preparar nuestras trufas de chocolate? –

Con mucha ilusión, y un brillo nunca antes visto en sus ojos, Peter contestó -¡Si Remus! Haremos las mejores trufas y ganaremos este concurso. Aunque tenga que arriesgar mi propia vida.

-Eh… si, Wormtail, lo que tu digas. Mejor empecemos, ¿Si? –Dijo amablemente ignorando a Peter, quien se encontraba en aquellos momentos preguntándole a una Ravenclaw de tercero por qué debían tomar licor muggle para cocinar. Ojala no fuera una tarde muy desastrosa; ya estaba muy irritado por la proximidad de luna llena, y no necesitaba sentirse peor.

- Lo siento Lily, pero ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que había que romper la cáscara del huevo antes de echarlo? ¡No aparece! La receta se equivocó, no yo… ¿Por qué estas tan roja? ¡Estas enojada! ¡Lo sabia! Ya voy a ir a hablar con Dumbledore, ¿Qué se cree? ¡Lo único que logrará es que te salgan arrugas antes de tiempo!

"Cuenta hasta 100, Lily, eso, relájate, ella no sabe lo que hace" Pensaba, mientras veía con impotencia el plato de huevos con trozos de cáscara flotando junto a la harina mezclada con el chocolate y la mantequilla derretida derramada sobre el azúcar. Todo obra de su amiga. ¿Cuantos años en Azkaban darían por homicidio? ¿Y si decía que solo trataba de salvar la vida de quien tendría que probar lo que cocinaran?

-No, Meg, quédate aquí. Solucionaremos esto de la forma más sensata. Tú te vas a encargar de limpiar todo este desastre mientras yo hago la pasta, ¿bien? –Ignorando la cara de fastidio de su amiga, se giro y empezó a hacer la tarta.

º

-Ugh, que asco. Esto huele como las máscaras para cutis que le robo a madre – Murmuró Sirius, mientras revolvía una extraña mezcla. Después de unos minutos, saco la olla del fuego y puso la mezcla sobre el mesón. Luego, al leer que esa cosa debía enfriarse un poco antes de continuar con el siguiente paso, se giro para observar como James hacia su trabajo, y, de paso, molestarle. Como todo mejor amigo debia hacer cuando el otro estaba concentrado en algo. Y no pensaba en romper aquella tradición. No ahora.

-Prongsie, mi amigo, el mejor de los mejores, a quien quiero tanto..-

-No.

-Anda, dale, Prongs. Dime lo que le vas a cocinar a la pelirroja

-Dije que no.

-Pero Prongsie… dime.

-Ya te dije que no ¿Qué?¿Estas sordito, Padfoot?

-Anda, dale… por favor

Irritado, rodó los ojos –Si te digo lo que le voy a hacer, ¿Prometes dejar de molestarme?

- Ya, bueno, pero solo porque tengo curiosidad, no te acostumbres.

-Esta bien pulgoso, te lo voy a decir, pero solo porque necesito tu ayuda, ¿Me escuchaste? Bien, le quiero hacer esta súper torta con forma de corazón, que diga bien grande "Me matas" y que tenga dibujado una snitch – Respiró. Había dicho todo rápido y de corrido, orgulloso.- Nada muy difícil, ¿me comprendes?

- Jo, ¿Solo era eso? Más fácil que pronunciar quidditch, Prongsie. ¿Qué hago?

En el otro extremo del gran Salón…

- No, yo creo que el mejor lo tiene McLaggen, el Ravenclaw de Séptimo- Dijo decididamente Meg.

Ya habían terminado ambas sus deberes; su mesón resplandecía de lo limpio que estaba, y el bizcocho ya se estaba cocinando en el mini horno asignado a ellas.

-Ay, no se Meg, ¿Acaso no le has visto el rostro? Es más horrible que el hijo extraviado del calamar gigante y Petigrew. –Comento la pelirroja.

-No, eso lo dices tu solo porque Po- De repente, la Gryffindor se detuvo- Hay un olor extraño, Lily. ¿Lo sientes?

Olisqueando el aire, la pelirroja frunció el ceño – Huele como a…

-¡Algo se quema acá! –Grito un Hufflepuff.

-¡El bizcocho!

Viendo el humo que se asomaba desde el centro del Gran Salón, Peter comentó a Remus aliviado.

-Por suerte que no nos ocurrió a nosotros, ¿verdad, Moony? Aunque lástima para los que cocinaban, no eran tan expertos en el tema como tu y yo.

-Si, Peter.-Dijo despreocupadamente el licántropo.- Oye, no sabía que tenías tanta habilidad para la cocina, ¿habías hecho algo de este tipo antes?

-No, ¡esta es la primera vez que cocino!-Sus ojos brillaban con cada palabra pronunciada- Estoy tan emocionado, Remus, y es que debemos ganar. Haré cualquier cosa por proteger a mis trufas, aunque tenga que dar mi vida por ellas- Dijo decididamente, mirando con un gran cariño el dibujo que había en la receta asignada al par. Solo por las trufas, que quede claro.

Soltando una risita floja, Remus miró nervioso a su amigo- Bien, lo que tu digas. ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?

-Si, Remus, aunque aun no entiendo por qué tenía que bañar a Mery Jones con la mantequilla y el chocolate derretido- Comentó soltando una risita algo infantil.

-Wormtail, hoy no estoy para burlas, ¿quieres?- Cruzó los dedos para que todo eso fuese otra de las bromas sin gracia de su amigo. La luna llena se acercaba, y estaba más susceptible aquellos días- pero de todas formas, para cerciorarme, lo repetiré, ¿bien?-Pronunció lentamente, como si así el chico pudiera comprender mejor lo que quería decir. Peter solo asentía lentamente, mirándolo fijamente- ¿Derretiste el chocolate y la mantequilla a baño María?

Girando sus ojos, como si se tratara de la cosa mas obvia del mundo, Peter contesto.

-Por supuesto, Remus. Quién crees que soy, ¿Un tonto? ¿O un Hufflepuff? ¡JA!-Pronuncio burlonamente- Ahora deja las bromas de lado, que no te quedan ni te salen, y contéstame, ¿Para que tenía que bañar a nuestra compañera en choco…- No alcanzó a terminar su pregunta cuando un grito de furia lo interrumpió. Al voltearse, vieron como una chica con el pelo bañado en chocolate y el rostro y brazos llenos de ungüentos se soltaba de los brazos de la enfermera al otro lado del comedor y venia corriendo hacia donde estaba Peter, al parecer sin buenas intenciones. Como su vida era lo que mas apreciaba, por sobre todo (no, ¡esperen! ¿Y las trufas?), apeló a su valentía Gryffindor característica… y salió corriendo.

Lo único que se pudo observar en ese momento fue a una chica tratando de golpear a Peter mientras Remus abría la botella de brandy con la angustia reflejada en su rostro.

Minutos antes, James y Sirius se encontraban observando como uno de sus mejores amigos vertía un extraño líquido sobre Jones, de su grado y casa.

-Wow, nunca me lo espere de Peter. Tan santurrón que se veía- Pronunciaba con aparente inocencia James, mientras batía una extraña mezcla.

-Na, ¡pero su broma no tuvo gracia! Además, parece que lo derramó caliente. ¡Un insulto para cualquier merodeador! Pero se lo perdono porque hoy estoy de buenas- Dijo mientras veía como Peter se alejaba contento y a saltitos mientras Madame Pomfrey atendía a su compañera. Después de unos minutos, la chica comenzó a perseguir a su amigo, sin resultados. Seguramente había aprovechado el tumulto de gente para transformarse en rata. Aburrido, al ver que no ocurría nada más, volvió su atención a lo que se encontraba entre sus manos: una pegajosa masa, que por más que trataba, no se podía quitar de las manos.

-Jamsieeeee

Indignado por ser interrumpido una vez mas, giró el rostro y habló sin despegar la vista de su labor.

-No, Padfoot, no te voy a ayudar. ¿No ves que estoy ocupado? Tengo que poner esto en este recipiente para después llevarlo a esa cosa que lo calienta hasta que se pone esponjoso y blandito como la espuma.

Tratando de ignorar el asco que sentía en ese momento, Sirius comenzó a mover sus manos, tratando de retirarlas de la masa. Como no le funcionaba, empezó a moverse más bruscamente. Movía los brazos agitadamente, sin tomar en cuenta el "¡Oye!" de su mejor amigo por el codazo que acababa de recibir.

Sin prestar atención a los comentarios de quienes estaban cerca (_"Miren, Black hace una danza de apareamiento" _de parte de una Slytherin o _"¿Ahora impartes clases de baile? _de su ahora ex-amigo), y en medio de sus movimientos desesperados, volteo un frasco de harina sobre la masa, logrando así que sus dedos se despegaran de esta.

-¡Ja! Al gran Sirius Black nadie le gana, y menos un trozo de chicle como tu, ¿me escuchaste? –Ante el asombro de los que le rodeaban, Black se había inclinado para reñir a la masa- Ya veraz, ingrata. ¡Te toco! ¡TE TOCO! Con mis preciosas manos ¿y tu me lo agradeces así? Pedazo de chicle ingrato, deberías considerarte afortunada… -Y así siguió por un buen rato, hasta que Prongs, aburrido y avergonzado, lo interrumpió.

-Sirius, muy amigo mío serás, pero si sigues así, me veré en la obligación de apartarme de tu mala influencia.

-Si serás aburrido, Prongsie. En fin, ahora yo tengo que hacer "almíbar". ¿Sabes que es eso?

Al ver que su amigo ya no estaba ahí (había ido a esas cosas que si las tocabas te quemabas… ¿harnas?) decidió ir a visitar a sus otros mejores amigos… Remsie y Petersie!

Y ahí se encontraba ella, Lily Evans, premio anual… raspando un maldito bizcocho que tenia todos sus bordes quemados. Malditos hombres. Si no hubiese sido por ellos, su bizcocho no estaría así. Malditos hombres, maldito Adán… agh, si no existieran, ella no hubiese estado hablando sobre ellos con Meg, y no se hubiese desconcentrado, y el bizcocho no estaría así. Tampoco existiría Dumbledore, ni ese maldito castigo. Malditos, malditos, malditos…

Mientras la pelirroja insultaba al sexo masculino en general, su compañera se encontraba preparando la pasta con la que llenarían el bizcocho.

"_A ver, aquí dice que hay que agregarle chocolate… ups, me lo comí todo. Si voy a buscar mas, Lily me regañará por glotona, y si le digo… no, mejor no, prefiero salir entera de esto." _Sin saber que hacer, miro lo que tenia. Viendo los variados ingredientes, se decidió _"Uhh, ¿qué veo aquí? ¡Pero si son ingredientes! Voy a inventar mi propio relleno y sorprenderé a Lily con mi súper creación ¡Manos a la obra! Jolines, pero que inteligente soy"_

Tomando todo lo que estaba a su alcance, lo puso frente a ella y se dispuso a poner un poquito de todo, sin importar lo que fuese. Pocos minutos después, la pelinegra observaba satisfecha su creación. Ante ella se presentaba una pasta de constitución cremosa, con unos pequeños trozos de cáscaras de huevo (había tratado de romper bien los huevos, pero algunos pedacitos habían caído a su mezcla) y de un color café oscuro.

Satisfecha, se giro hacia su amiga, quien ya había terminado su tarea y lucia algo mas relajada que al principio.

-¡Terminé! Ya hice el la pasta. ¿Cómo crees que se ve? –Pregunto inocentemente Meg

Sorprendida de que algo le hubiese salido bien, Lily felicito a su amiga.

-Bien, ahora no lo toques, ¿oíste? Hay que probarlo una vez puesto en la torta, no antes- Le advirtió la pelinegra a Lily. Esta última tan solo asintió obedientemente. En el momento en que la chica se giro, Lily vio su oportunidad. En cualquier otra situación, hubiese obedecido a su amiga, pero este era un caso especial. O sea, se trataba de algo cocinado por Meg, que le había salido ¡_milagrosamente _bien!

Al momento de probar el poco que había sacado con su dedo, se arrepintió de sus últimos pensamientos. Era la cosa mas desagradable que había probado, incluso peor que lo que cocinaba Hagrid.

No pudo evitar escupir lo que tenia en la boca sobre su amiga, quien se volteo molesta.

-¡Oye, pero que te pasa! Desd…- Interrumpiéndose, observo como una venita de la frente de su amiga se hinchaba, mientras apuntaba acusadoramente la pasta preparada por Meg.- Jeje, lo puedo explicar, mi amiga del alma, la mas comprensiva, la mas linda-Murmuro nerviosamente, empalideciendo a medida que hablaba.

Al ver como su amiga se cruzaba de brazos, comenzó con su explicación. –Veras, Lily, querida… de una forma muy extraña, el chocolate que había traído desapareció- la pelirroja soltó un bufido- y no tenia ni la mitad de las cosas que pedían en la receta, así que realice mi propia relleno.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Ah, muy fácil. Tome todo lo que habíamos ocupado antes, lo mezcle con un poco de manjar, y ya- Comento simplemente, apuntando a las cosas que había ocupado anteriormente.

Lily, acercándose temerosa, vio las cáscaras de huevo (por lo menos no las había puesto) junto a diferentes frascos, de entre los cuales uno destacaba ya que parecía haberse volteado sobre la mezcla que había hecho su amiga. Leyéndolo, no pudo más que voltearse a su amiga enojadísima, con el frasco con aun algo de sal en sus manos.

-¡Le echaste SAL! Y yo me lo comí –cambiando su expresión a una de dolor, llevó su mano derecha a su estómago- Y ahora me siento mal.

-Ya, pero Lily, relájate, si las cosas ya no pueden empeorar, ¿verdad?

Aun irritada, la pelirroja tan solo asintió, tratando de convencerse a ella misma de las palabras de su amiga. Pero no alcanzo a completar aquel pensamiento cuando sintió algo tibio que había sido estrellado contra su rostro. No pudo evitar sentir la cólera aumentar, mientras se giraba para ver quien había sido el culpable… quien otro sino Black…

Minutos antes de que esto ocurriera, Sirius se había acercado a Remus.

-Remsie! Amigo mío, ¿Alguna vez te he dicho cuanto te quiero?

-¿Que quieres ahora?- Impaciente, Remus trato de apurar aquello. Había comenzado a marearse, lo que no era extraño si se considera que bebía un sorbo de brandy por cada vez que Peter cometía un error.

Ahora Wormtail se encontraba haciendo las trufas. Al final, la chica a la cual había bañado en chocolate se había cansado de perseguirle por todo el salón, y lo había dejado en paz, no sin antes maldecir a todos los antepasados del chico, jurarle que se vengaría y claro, darle una buena cachetada. Hubiesen sido mas, pero Peter había salido arrancando y se había transformado en rata, por lo que la chica no le pudo hacer nada mas.

Después de aquello, Remus se había negado a seguir cocinando, todo con tal de resguardar la seguridad de sus compañeros. En cambio, Peter "tenía" que hacer eso, para "ganar el concurso", según había dicho. Ahora Remus tan solo se limitaba a hacer las cosas que representaban un peligro publico si las hacia Peter.

-Remus, estoy esperando- La voz de Sirius interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Perdón, me distraje. ¿Qué me decías?

-¿Qué es almíbar?

-Es mezclar azúcar con agua, todo caliente, para hacer una especie de jarabe.-Explico el castaño.

-Ah… y ¿Cuánto debo mezclar?

-Que se yo Sirius. A lo mejor es como el arroz. Trata con dos tazas de azúcar con una de agua.

Agradecido, el moreno solo pudo responder con un toque de burla y moviéndose diferente, algo mas femenino- Si fueras chica, Moony, saldría contigo. De todas formas, querido, lastima que no seas mi tipo.

El castaño solo pudo girar sus ojos mientras veía al moreno reírse mientras se alejaba. Oh, ahí esta Peter. Sip, otro sorbo de brandy. Su amiguito acababa de tirarle el azúcar en la cabeza a una de las chicas más populares del grado.

Parándose por sexta vez, llevando la botella de brandy con el, fue a defender a su amigo para que terminara entero una vez mas. Que difícil era todo esto. Comenzaría a cobrar por ser amigo de esos pelmazos. A que se hacia millonario.

Mientras Remus tomaba su trago de licor, Sirius volvía a su mesa de trabajo, donde ya estaba James con su bizcocho frente a él y una pasta blanca.

-¿Qué es eso Prongs?- Dijo, refiriéndose a la pasta blanca. Sin esperar respuesta, tomo un poco con su dedo y lo probo. Al instante, escupió lo que tenía en la boca y lo devolvió al recipiente, sin que James lo notara. Si lo hubiese hecho, estaría muertito. Y eso definitivamente no seria bien visto en un Black. No señor.

-Se supone que es algo llamado "Merengue"-Explicó- pero no creo que sea salado.

-Na, ¿Y que importa? – Volviéndose, empezó su trabajo. Tomando las cantidades de agua y azúcar que Remus le había indicado, las puso en caldero. Como vio que era muy poco, le puso mas azúcar y comenzó a revolver la mezcla a fuego alto. Así estuvo un buen rato, mientras James le observaba interesado. Finalmente, lo saco.

-¿Cómo se ve?

-Se ve sabroso, y huele bien -Respondió el chico de lentes.

-Oye, se esta poniendo blanco! ¡Lo probare! –Sin escuchar la parte razonable de su cerebro (la cual le decía que hasta hace tan solo unos segundos había estado expuesta al fuego) unto el dedo en una cuchara que tenia algo de almíbar en la punta.

El grito que profirió se escuchó en todo el salón, y todos voltearon a verlo extrañados. Con lágrimas en los ojos, Sirius saltaba en su puesto con el dedo herido envuelto en su otra mano.¡Dolía como los mil demonios! Después de una rápida ojeada de Madame Pomfrey, y una fea mirada de McGonagall para que todos volvieran a su trabajo, Padfoot volvió donde James quien lo miraba preocupado. Con los ojos vidriosos, se sentó al lado de su amigo, sin despegar la vista de su dedo cubierto ahora por una espesa crema marrón.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele mucho? ¿Puedo hacer algo?-Pregunto Prongs, preocupado.

-Si. Cúbreme, Prongs. No quiero que nadie me vea así –Teatralmente, sin soltar su dedo, se puso entre James y la mesa- Nadie puede ver al bello Sirius Black de esta forma. Duele. –Con expresión de dolor, continuó- Y no sabes lo peor, Jamsie… ¡me salió una ampolla! ¡Mi hermoso dedo tiene una ampolla! ¿Puedes creerlo?

Al ver que volvía a ser el mismo de antes, James se volteo y retornó a su lado de la mesa.

Ofendido, su amigo lo miro- ¿Osas ignorar al gran Sirius Black?- James solo entorno los ojos. En ese momento, Sirius tomo algo de su masa y apunto.

Si de algo habían servido los años jugando quidditch, era en el hecho de que sus reflejos se habían vuelto más agudos. Por esto mismo, no tuvo dificultad en esquivar el proyectil lanzado por su amigo. Pero no todos tienen los mismos reflejos. O la misma suerte.

Un grito agudo llego a los oídos de ambos chicos. Y claro, pertenecía a una mujer. "Y que mujer" diría James. Claro, a quien más. A Lily Evans.

-¡Maldito Black!

Jojojo, y aquí termina el primer capítulo! Uf, que les puedo decir? Quemarse el dedo con azucar hirviendo realmente duele. Y mucho.

Bueno, ya saben. Cualquier duda, critica, halagos, chocolates, etc., x review y yo estaré muy agradecida!

Tratare de colgar pronto el ultimo capitulo, lo prometo! Después de 3 meses, termine esto. No saben cuantas veces lo he cambiado! Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias y adios!


End file.
